


Thank God For C.S. Lewis

by whoever_i_am



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Hermione has had it up to here with the sexual tension, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Era, Library, M/M, Narnia, Pansy is a wingwoman, closet, i guess, obvious feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoever_i_am/pseuds/whoever_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Drarry ficlet where Harry and Draco obviously have feelings for each other, Pansy is a wing-woman, and Hermione is just done with this shit. </p><p>_______________________</p><p>“What’s Narnia? And why is it in a closet?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Pansy just told me that I’m ‘so far back in the closet I’m practically in Narnia’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For C.S. Lewis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theGirlNightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/gifts).



“Potter!” Harry turned his head to see Draco Malfoy quickly striding towards his, Ron’s, and Hermione’s table in the library. “What’s Narnia?”

“What?” Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion and Draco stood impatiently in front of him. “Wha-where did you hear about Narnia?” And why are you asking me? he added silently in his head. Sure, they were friends now, but normally Draco still kept his distance, which Harry was grateful for. Whenever he was around Draco he felt like he was gonna let something slip and make everything awkward.

“What’s Narnia? And why is it in a closet?"

"Huh?"

"Pansy just told me that I’m ‘so far back in the closet I’m practically in Narnia’.” 

Harry snorted and Hermione just raised her eyebrow without looking up from her book. “Um…I…”

“Oh, fine, I suppose I’ll just go look in a closet if you’re being too much of a prat to tell me.” Draco insisted.

“Why don’t you do us all a favor and take Harry back there with you?” Hermione mumbled, loud enough that they all heard but Harry wasn’t sure if they had been meant to. Either way, it was bad.

Draco’s eyes widened in sudden understanding and his pale complexion darkened considerably in a furious blush. “Hermione!” Harry hissed and elbowed her in the gut. “Why did you do that?”

“Well if it wasn’t true why do you care so much?” Hermione retorted. “Honestly, it’s so obvious there’s something between you two even Ron’s caught on by now.” She packed her books into her back and took off, exiting the library to presumably go find Ginny and tell her what’d just happened.

“I…well…” Draco stammered, looking adorable as he scrambled to find words.

Harry sighed. “Well, she’s right, I suppose it’s too late now to pretend. I fancy you.” He gulped and bit his lip nervously in anticipation of Draco’s reply. He waited patiently but finally it was too much to bear, so he spoke up again. “D’you care to respond?”

“I um…I didn’t…I don’t…” 

“Look, I’ve got it, okay? I’ll leave you alone.” Harry stood up and nodded awkwardly to Draco as he started to exit the library. 

“DoyouwanttogowithmetoHogsmeadenextweekend?” The words came out in such a fast rush that Harry honestly couldn’t tell if he’d misheard or not.

“Sorry, what?”

“Do you want...to go with me…to Hogsmeade next weekend?” Draco repeated more slowly, blushing again and looking at the floor. 

Suddenly Harry strode forward and cupped Draco’s chin with his hand, forcing Draco to look up into his own eyes as his lips met the other boy’s. When they finally broke apart, both of them were blushing but they were also both smiling.

“I’ll see you in Hogsmeade, Draco.” Harry muttered happily in Draco’s ear as he gathered up his stuff and left. As he was going, Draco made a mental note to tell Pansy that she was the absolute best person in the entire universe.


End file.
